


Let's Dig in Deep (and get out of this rut)

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: It was times like these that Junmyeon knew that most people were full of shit. That the whispers, the looks, the way everyone seemed to like to pass judgment, was because they were ignorant. Because they couldn’t even begin to conceive how perfect it all was. They didn’t know how it felt to have an alpha on your lap, thighs straddling your own, soft and gentle whimpers escaping their lips. Their usually cold and strong demeanor gone, replaced by a kind and soft side that society told them they should never show. Vulnerable, trusting, not having to take charge like had been drilled into them their entire lives.





	Let's Dig in Deep (and get out of this rut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is pure filth. Lots o' filth. But um, like domestic Seho alpha/alpha filth. So maybe not total filth. IDEK anymore :) Enjoy!  
> PS Thanks Consorte <3

It was times like these that Junmyeon knew that most people were full of shit. That the whispers, the looks, the way everyone seemed to like to pass judgment, was because they were ignorant. Because they couldn’t even begin to conceive how perfect it all was. They didn’t know how it felt to have an alpha on your lap, thighs straddling your own, soft and gentle whimpers escaping their lips. Their usually cold and strong demeanor gone, replaced by a kind and soft side that society told them they should never show. Vulnerable, trusting, not having to take charge like had been drilled into them their entire lives. 

People had no idea what it was like. And seriously, fuck them, because Junmyeon already knew his life was perfect. This was perfect. 

_ Sehun was perfect.  _

 

He could feel it, had felt for the last few days. The quickly passing spark that came at the most unexpected (and sometimes unwelcome) of times. When he was sitting at his desk at work or standing in line to pay for gas. When he was at the store, picking up a few groceries because Sehun never knew what in the hell he wanted for dinner. He would feel it. A tug in his gut, a sensation that lasted for only a few seconds, but long enough for him to know it was coming. 

He would be in rut soon, and he didn’t have to ask Sehun to know that the younger alpha would be as well. Their ruts had lined up for the last three years, ever since they had started dating. 

Junmyeon was grateful he had enough paid time off saved up because he had a feeling he would be busy for a good chunk of the next week. Two alphas in a rut, with an instinctual need to breed, didn’t have short ruts. They didn’t fuck for a couple days and return to normal. 

No, things became interesting. Intense. But still soft, in a way that only they could make it. 

And Junmyeon couldn’t wait. 

  
  


His rut entirely took over when he was cleaning the kitchen, bottle of Windex In one hand, towel in another. The rush of heat passed over him, a shiver racking his body. Junmyeon slumped forward, shoving the cleaning supplies on the counter before gripping the edge, knuckles going white. 

And Sehun wasn’t home yet, was still probably stuck in rush hour traffic. As his nerve endings fired, as his sense of smell went into overdrive searching for the familiar scent, Junmyeon found himself alone. 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but slam his hand down on the countertop in frustration, a grunt of anger escaping his lips. He was growing hard with each passing second, body needing, wanting to knot. 

He turned, letting himself fall to the floor, back sliding against the front of a cupboard. It was just the right angle to jostle the plug he had been wearing for the last twelve hours. 

A plug was a necessity as they neared their ruts. Usually, lubricant and a thorough round of stretching would be enough, but not during this time. 

They had matching plugs, a Christmas gift from Sehun, each monogrammed. A deep purple, wide enough to stretch but not so large they were unwearable in public, because usually they ended up having to have them in at least a day or two before their rut started (which sometimes meant at work). 

The press of the plug coupled with Junmyeon’s growing hardness had him arching his back against the cupboard. He whimpered, body heating up at an alarming rate. 

He wanted to touch himself, to fist his growing erection, chasing the release he so desired. But he couldn’t, or more accurately he  _ wouldn’t _ . Not until Sehun was home, not until they could share in their madness together. 

  
  


Sehun took two steps into the apartment before it hit him. The scent, the small change in Junmyeon’s smell that told him the elder had entered his rut. And predictably, it triggered Sehun’s own. He had never understood how it happened, how his body reacted to another alpha the way it did. It wasn’t supposed to be like that, at least not according to traditionalists. But fuck them, they didn’t know shit anyway. 

He toed off his shoes, muscles in his abdomen tightening. He let out a low groan, eyes going towards the long hallway. Junmyeon would be inside, probably desperate, needy and ready to complain and demand  _ what took you so damn long _ ?

Sehun padded down the hall, hand going to loosen his necktie as he went. He managed to untie it and pull it off by the time he reached the living room. Junmyeon wasn’t there, but his scent was getting stronger. 

Sehun trailed after it, hands working on the buttons of his shirt next. He spied the light in the bathroom on, the soft sound of running water growing louder as he closed in.  _ Bingo.  _

He opened the door without knocking, it wasn’t like Junmyeon was going to mind. A wave of steam hit him, the shower going full blast. Judging by the fog on the mirror and the temperature of the room, it had been running for a while. 

“What took you so long?”

Sometimes, predictable was nice. 

Junmyeon wasn’t usually so bossy, so impatient, but being in rut did things to people. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Sehun drawled, finishing on the last button of his shirt. He made quick work of tugging his shirt over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Next was his dress pants and boxers, a quick shove of the fabric over his hips and he was kicking them off, leaving them next to the pile of Junmyeon’s clothing. 

Sehun could feel the burn from the plug, still deep inside. He sucked in a breath and walked towards the shower, the door completely fogged over, hiding Junmyeon’s figure. 

He pulled open the shower door, another wave of heat and steam hitting him. It intensified the flame that was already burning through him, sweat forming on his brow, a trail dripping down his back. 

Junmyeon was there, back against the shower wall, hair drenched and slicked off his forehead. His skin was flushed pink, from the shower or the rut Sehun wasn’t sure. He didn’t particularly care. He was quick to step inside, and all but slam the door closed behind him, eyes on the prize.

He reached for Junmyeon, his lips crashing sloppily against the older alpha’s. Their teeth knocked together before their tongues met, sliding against each other in a brutal and uncoordinated move.  

Junmyeon’s hands were on Sehun’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin, hips beginning to rut. They were both possessed by the biological need to knot, to mate, to breed. Everything in them told them to go fast, to take, to dominate. 

And that is when they had to remind each other it wasn’t about that.  _ Not for them.  _ Not entirely. 

Junmyeon’s hold let up, nails replaced with the press of his fingertips, lips slowing down. Sehun’s hands had found Junmyeon’s waist, but he made sure not to grip too hard, to slide his palms up the other alpha’s sides, rubbing, not pressing. 

Water streamed over them, hot but not scalding. Sehun worked his tongue along Junmyeon’s, tasting, enjoying each moment Junmyeon hummed into the liplock. When they broke away, breathless, they took a moment to just look at each other, to fight against the aggressive tendencies that were bubbling from within. 

Junmyeon was so beautiful like this. Full cheeks flushed, dark eyes wide. Lips starting to swell from kissing.  Sehun wanted to taste every inch of him, to worship and map him with his lips, with his hands, but instead he _ just looked _ . Instead, he held back, maintaining an ounce of control no matter how difficult it was. 

Sehun was gentle when leaned forward, tongue darting out to trace Junmyeon’s lips. “How are you,” he started, kissing the edge of Junmyeon’s lips. “How are you so fucking beautiful?” Moving to his jaw, lips brushing softly against skin. 

Junmyeon snorted, hands moving from Sehun’s shoulders to his neck, tracing along the wet, heated skin. “How do you smell so nice?”

“Such an alpha, all you care about is how I smell,” Sehun huffed, unable to hide his smile. He leaned in, breathing in Junmyeon’s scent, wanting to appreciate as much his boyfriend as he could even if he had just made fun of the other for doing the same. And damn, Junmyeon really did smell better when he was in rut. The scent of alpha, commanding, authoritative. A scent that clung to Sehun as well. One that Junmyeon could wax on about for minutes (and he had, and  _ would _ if Sehun let him). 

Being gentle and patient, however, wasn’t a constant. Their lips met again. This time, when Sehun’s tongue parted Junmyeon’s lips, the older alpha closed his lips over the hot muscle, sucking on it before letting it go, the underside of Sehun’s tongue grazing along Junmyeon’s teeth. A shiver traveled up Sehun’s spine. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss. 

He was hard, painfully so. He could feel Junmyeon’s cock on his thigh, rubbing against him. Sehun reached down, hand going to sheath Junmyeon’s member, fingers caressing the hardness. Junmyeon broke the kiss at the contact, biting back a moan. 

Sehun traced Junmyeon’s length lazily, intent on riling his boyfriend up. He blinked in surprise when he felt the swell of a knot already forming. Stopping, he looked into Junmyeon’s eyes, questioning.

“It’s already been an hour for me,” Junmyeon rasped, hips bucking into Sehun’s touch. 

Sehun didn’t have to hear more. He slid down onto his knees, skin hitting the warm tile of the shower as he knelt. The change in position angled the plug differently, sending a bolt of pleasure through him. He heard Junmyeon suck in a shaky breath. He loved that sound, the noises that Junmyeon made when he was ready, wanting.

Sehun knew what his boyfriend liked. He knew what he wanted to see, no matter how urgent his need was. Sehun gripped the base of Junmyeon’s cock, guiding it towards his cheek. He looked up, making eye contact as he moved the head of Junmyeon’s cock to his skin, letting it drag across, leaving a trail of pre-cum. He liked to see him like this, to see him claimed with a dirty and erotic touch.

Junmyeon moaned wantonly at the sight, thighs clenching. Sehun moved the head along his jaw, to his other cheek, letting the pre-cum mark his skin, leaving a trail that was evident even under the streaming water.

Junmyeon reached for him, hand going to Sehun’s hair, fingers carding along the wet locks. “So good, you’re so good to me,” he husked. 

Sehun responded by darting his tongue out, swirling it around the head of Junmyeon’s cock. He sucked it in, tonguing the underside as he swallowed. He possesed little to no gag reflex, a blessing when his boyfriend liked blow jobs as much as Junmyeon did. 

He felt Junmyeon’s hips stutter. He could tell Junmyeon was holding himself back, letting Sehun set the pace. He appreciated it. 

Sehun’s hand went to the base of Junmyeon’s cock, sheathing the portion that he couldn’t swallow. In rut, his cock was more prominent, as was Sehun’s. He couldn’t take him balls deep like this, but he did his best, taking as much as he could inside his mouth. 

Sehun began to move, deepthroating Junmyeon’s length. 

“Good, so fucking good for me,” Junmyeon rasped, hips stuttering. 

Sehun let his hand go lax, mouth still moving over the length. He smoothed his palm on Junmyeon’s thigh, then moved lower, cupping his balls as he swallowed. His senses were full of alpha, of the man that he knelt in front of. Junmyeon was scenting the air, demanding even if he wasn’t saying as much. Sehun felt his cock stir, already hard, but wanting more at the promise. 

Junmyeon’s nails raked into Sehun’s scalp, pressing him forward, commanding. His scent intensified, the smell of dominance, of want. 

“Like that babe.” Junmyeon was tensing up, toes curling against the heated tile. 

Sehun knew the knot was starting to travel up the length, could feel it every time he swallowed down. His hand skittered to Junmyeon’s perineum, fingers pressing into the skin. It worked, it never fucking failed. Junmyeon was stuttering, hips bucking up as he pushed Sehun’s head down, fucking hard into his mouth. 

“Wanna come on you, let my knot explode on your face,” Junmyeon moaned. 

The knot was swelling, Sehun’s mouth barely closing over the bulb. He let Junmyeon keep fucking into his mouth until he couldn’t swallow over the knot, only then did he pull away. 

Junmyeon let him go, arm falling to his side as Sehun rocked back on his knees. His hand went to fist Junmyeon quickly, eyes darting up. 

Junmyeon was watching him, dark eyes, flushed face. His breath stuttered as the knot traveled to the tip. 

“Come on me, hyung. Mark me,” Sehun rasped, pumping Junmyeon faster. “Make me yours.”

And then he was coming, a stream of white, hot seed landing on Sehun’s cheeks, on his nose, on his brow. Gushing on his face. Sehun milked him through it, each spurt, each rush of cum painting his face and neck. Fulfilling some of the need to dominant, to mark and claim. 

Junmyeon’s hands went to the tile of the shower wall, clawing along the surface as he worked through his release, knot swollen and spilling. Sehun took it all, lapping at the cum, tongue darting out. He could ignore his own leaking cock for this, for the sight of Junmyeon’s brow furrowed, face flushed with pleasure.

Junmyeon’s dick was still hard, even when his seed would no longer spill. His knot still swollen, unable to lock into a mate. Sehun leaned in, kissing it gently. He relished the way Junmyeon let out low and breathy moans, overstimulated but enjoying every second of it. 

But he hadn’t forgotten about his own rut, his own burning need. His biology wouldn’t fucking let him, but that was fine. He knew that Junmyeon would reciprocate. 

Sehun stood, the stream from the shower washing away some of the cum. He pressed his lips to Junmyeon’s, the taste of the older alpha shared between them as they lazily kissed. 

“You look great with my cum on you,” Junmyeon whispered when they broke apart. 

“And you’d look great with my cum  _ in  _ you,” Sehun replied without missing a beat. 

Junmyeon chuckled. He was sensitive, slow to move and react, which was how Sehun ended up shutting off the shower, grabbing Junmyeon’s wrist and leading him out of the shower. He grabbed a towel for the both of them, wiping his face messily before handing it to Junmyeon. 

The other alpha wrinkled his nose at it for a minute but then laughed, wiping off some of the water before tossing the fluffy towel onto the floor to join their clothes. 

Sehun didn’t hide his intentions when he padded to the door and opened it, turning to give Junmyeon a suggestive look. 

“You have to let the mirror defog,” Junmyeon said, understanding, voice hoarse. Sehun already knew that which is why he walked to the vanity and put his hands on the counter, giving Junmyeon a good view of his backside. 

“As much as I love talking to you,” Sehun said, wiggling his ass, plug still inside, spreading him. 

Junmyeon sighed, but it wasn’t a real noise of frustration. Sehun’s fingers curled against the countertop. He faced the fogged up mirror, swallowing thickly. It was difficult for him to be patient when his body was crying out. When what he wanted to do was fuck,  _ roughly _ . But the more reasonable part of his mind told him bending Junmyeon over wasn’t going to be nearly enjoyable as having Junmyeon eat him out  _ before  _ he bent him over. 

And so he waited. The room was thick with their scents, with the musk of sex. He could feel the droplets of cum drying onto his skin, on his chest and neck. It felt good to him, made him feel like he had been claimed. 

He braced himself, startling when he felt Junmyeon’s hand on his ass, grabbing a handful. 

“I should have knotted you,” Junmyeon said wistfully, even though he knew full well he would do just that in another few hours. Their ruts were never short. 

He heard Junmyeon drop to his knees. It was dizzying, the moments that passed before Junmyeon’s palms were on his ass cheeks, spreading him open. Sehun leaned forward, giving his boyfriend better access. 

“You really have the best ass I’ve ever seen,” Junmyeon hummed, kneading the flesh. 

“I’d say thanks, but seriously get to it,” Sehun huffed, words half-joking, half-serious. 

He heard Junmyeon’s soft laugh and then a second later his mouth was on him, kissing along the crack, tongue darting out to swirl along the flesh. When he felt Junmyeon’s fingers circle his hole he threw his head back, sucking in a shaky breath. 

Junmyeon hummed, fingers circling the plug. He teased until Sehun let out the pitiful whine Junmyeon was looking for. Then he was pulling out the plug, Sehun clenching around the air. He felt so empty as the plug was pulled from him. He was stretched, needing and wanting to be filled. Desperate.

And Junmyeon wasn’t going to let him suffer, not for long, not exactly. The plug was replaced by Junmyeon’s tongue, the hot muscle circling Sehun’s rim before pressing inside. 

And holy hell, did Junmyeon have a skilled tongue. His fingers pressed into the flesh of Sehun’s ass. Spreading him open so he could dart his tongue inside, thrusting it as he massaged. 

Sehun sucked in his bottom lips, breath hitching, nails scratching along the counter. He was facing the fogged up mirror, Junmyeon eating him out while he stared at the thick condensation. 

“Your tongue is a fucking gift,” Sehun husked, knees shaking at the pleasure that crashed over him. 

Junmyeon darted his tongue in, then pulled it out slowly, licking the puckered flesh before repeating the action. His nails dug into Sehun’s ass, probably leaving marks, but the alpha didn’t care. They would both be marked all to hell by the time their ruts were done. 

Sehun liked this part the best, this feeling of submitting. He had been raised his entire life to be the one who should dominate, but with Junmyeon he didn’t have to. Neither of them had to. They could let go, let the other take control, feel years of expectations, of behavioral norms melt away into pleasure, into two men who loved and wanted to give, wanted to take but wanted to give just as much. 

And hell if it didn’t make Sehun realize, time and time again, how much he loved his boyfriend. How perfect it all was. How right it was. Not just the sex, but them. The way they interacted in general. The way they respected each other, the way they understood. 

“F-fuck,” Sehun stuttered, Junmyeon’s tongue reaching deeper inside, twirling as he pulled it out. He hissed, realizing that the fog had left the mirror, at least enough for him to see his own reflection. He looked ruined, skin red, lips were swollen, cum dried on his neck and chest. And as great as that was, he wasn’t in front of the mirror to see himself, not really. 

“Babe,” he said, voice hoarse. 

Junmyeon knew. One last circling of Sehun’s rim and he was standing, not without a smack to Sehun’s ass first, of course. 

Sehun turned and narrowed his eyes at his lover, but couldn’t keep up the anger for long. He smiled, pulling Junmyeon into a kiss. It was sloppy, tasted of both of them, short enough, but needed. And then he was moving Junmyeon against the counter, urging him to bend over, facing the mirror. 

It was his turn now. 

Sehun smoothed his hand over Junmyeon’s ass, mentally arguing that his ass was, in fact, the better one. He palmed his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, spreading them before his fingers went to the plug. Junmyeon’s hole was puckered, swollen around the plug. 

Sehun pulled it out slowly, watching as his boyfriend clenched as the toy left him. 

He wanted to push in then and there, but he knew he couldn’t. Junmyeon might be stretched, but he wasn’t entirely prepared. Sehun fumbled to open the small vanity drawer, pulling out the bottle of lubricant. 

He met Junmyeon’s eyes in the mirror, the older alpha smirking back at him.  

“That happy about being fucked?” Sehun said, squirting the lubricant on his fingers. 

“I like to tease you,” Junmyeon replied, shaking his ass to back up his statement. 

“You shouldn’t say that to someone who is about to knot you,” Sehun pointed out, fingers going to circle around Junmyeon’s swollen rim. 

He looked in the mirror, watching Junmyeon as he sucked on his bottom lip. It was Sehun’s turn to smirk. 

He pressed one finger inside, the digit slipping in easily since Junmyeon was already stretched. He buried his finger in, knuckle deep.

“Is that all you got?” Junmyeon challenged. He was scenting the air, Sehun could tell.

“No.” Three fingers at once shut Junmyeon up. He clenched around the digits, gripping onto the countertop as Sehun thrust them in hard. He crooked them as he pulled them out, gently scraping against Junmyeon’s walls, earning a loud cry from the alpha. 

He worked him open, hard and fast, impatient. When Junmyeon started to whimper he knew it was time. Sehun pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, guiding his dick to Junmyeon’s hole. 

It was his favorite, fucking Junmyeon like this. Maintaining eye contact through the mirror, while Junmyeon was fucked into a whimpering mess. Thrusting into him until he begged, until he whimpered and asked for more. 

Sehun pressed the head of his cock inside, swallowing thickly as he felt Junmyeon clench around him. He leaned forward while he pushed inside, using his large frame to dwarf Junmyeon’s, arms going out to grip the counter next to his lover’s, chest flush against Junmyeon’s back. 

When he was fully seated, he stopped, letting Junmyeon adjust. He stared into his eyes through the mirror, head lowering to nuzzle against his neck. He breathed in his scent fully while he pulled out, slowly. And then he thrust in hard, Junmyeon stuttering out a cry. 

Sehun bucked his hips, the sound of skin on skin reverberating. 

“So tight,” he keened, marveling at how Junmyeon still sucked him in snugly despite having the plug inside for so long, despite being stretched. 

His lips found Junmyeon’s shoulder. He sucked, kissing the skin while he thrust into the smaller alpha. 

It was heady, the way Junmyeon took him, moans escaping his swollen lips. 

“Look at yourself,” Sehun commanded, urging Junmyeon to see, to understand how fucking beautiful he looked, bent over, being taken. 

Junmyeon looked, whimpering at the sight. 

“You’re so good, so fucking good for me,” Sehun keened, driving hard into his boyfriend. 

He could feel it, the coil in his abdomen, the tightness. The sensation his knot was forming, bulging at the base, ready to be pushed inside his lover. His hand reached for Junmyeon’s thigh, pushing him forward, urging him to assume another position. 

Junmyeon fell forward, leg pushed up, changing the angle. 

Sehun thrust hard, pointedly, hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside of the older alpha. Junmyeon let out a strangled cry, just as Sehun’s knot caught on his rim. 

He pushed in harder, Junmyeon’s rim catching the knot, but stopping it. 

“Come on baby, come on,” Sehun hissed, slamming into his smaller boyfriend. 

“Knot me, babe, come on,” Junmyeon urged, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

One more hard thrust and Sehun’s knot was inside. He gasped, nails digging into Junmyeon’s skin while he slammed his hips against his ass, urging the knot to go deeper. 

Junmyeon was whining, crying out. It stung, it hurt, Sehun knew it did. Nothing could prepare you to take a knot, especially when you were an alpha. But the small whimpers, they would pass. He knew Junmyeon wanted it, accepted it, and hell, he would be going through the same thing soon. 

Once he was buried balls deep, he felt his muscles tense, shoulders seizing up. A shiver racked his body, the world shattering around him as he saw white. His knot exploded deep inside Junmyeon, his cum spilling in hot spurts. 

Junmyeon was clenching, whimpering around it, milking him good as he worked through his release. 

Sehun let out shaky breaths, slumping forward, letting his head fall to rest on Junmyeon’s shoulder as he filled the older alpha. He moved his hips in shallow thrusts as he kept coming, letting his knot go dry before he stopped. 

His lips brushed against Junmyeon’s sweat-slicked skin, pressing against the mole on his shoulder. His arm went around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him back against him.

Junmyeon relaxed, letting Sehun hold him up. They were both spent, wrecked, and stuck together for the next few minutes. 

It was awkward, angling to move Junmyeon with him as he sat on the floor. Junmyeon whined as he was jostled into a sitting on Sehun’s lap, the knot still buried deep inside of him. 

“Shhh,” Sehun tried to soothe him, pressing kisses on his shoulder and neck. 

“As long as I get to do this to you next,” Junmyeon said, shifting and whining again. 

Sehun hummed his agreement. 

So society said they were wrong. That they should be spending their ruts fucking omegas, breeding and getting it all over within a few days. But Sehun could  _ and would _ argue that the entire thought was distasteful to him. With Junmyeon sitting on his lap (cough knot), relaxed, skin flushed, cheeks a pretty pink, letting him take control –– it was hard to think of paradise in any other terms. They loved each other, they allowed each other take control, they relaxed. They said to-hell-with the big scary alpha shit, at least for the most part. 

And they loved it. They loved each other. 

It was perfect. 

_ Junmyeon was perfect. _


End file.
